The Lily Evans Theory
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: Hello one and all and welcome to a test of friendship, understanding, forgiveness, hurt and well Witches and Wizards! The Lily Evans Theory tests the friendship of Lily and Severus Snape! And when James Potter joins the fun... Well... READ IT!
1. You should cut your hair

Prologue

"Severus you really could use a haircut," Lily sighed after walking away from those so called Marauders and they taunting of Severus' hair. He rolled his eyes and said "If you want me to I will," And smiled. They walked in silence "Well bye," Lily said approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. He bit his lip, "Do you?" He asked. Lily stood there for a moment, "Do I what?" He pointed to his hair and fake cut it off with his fingers in the shape of scissors. She nodded, "I think it would look a lot better, I honestly do." He quickly pulled out his wand and with a quick spell his hair was cut short. Lily smiled "Are you gonna clean that up," She nodded towards the ground. He muttered another spell and the hair disappeared. She smiled "I like your hair that way, very attractive," She giggled, whispered the password to the fat lady and climbed through the portrait. The portrait closed behind her and Severus stood there in shock. "Did she just say I looked attractive?" He asked the painting. She nodded "Yes Lily Evans called Severus Snape attractive will you go to your own houses Common Room and leave me alone?" She said irritably. He walked away smiling and bumped into James Potter on the way. "Sorry m- HOLY SHIT IS THAT YOU SNIVILLEY?" He asked Severus "Yes Potter it is," He snarled. Peeves floated by and started talking to them "You know what I heard Lily Evans call Severus Snape ATTRACTIVE!" He floated away quickly cackling. "Well it's better than your old hair but you still need to wash it." And with that remark James stalked off and went to the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

Severus listening to James advice for some reason unknown went straight for the showers when he got into the Dungeons. Severus hated James with a burning passion but for some strange reason looked up to his as well. He had cut his hair in the same type of cut James had and Lily's reaction kind of scared him. If he looked attractive, James looked downright sexy right? James was better at everything except potions of course. Severus was best at potions.

**A/N : Just an introduction to the story that is not of too much importance really. More is coming soon and I'll try not to be one of those people who take 4 years to finish a fan fiction: D! I really will try! So anyway this is called "The Lily Evans Theory!" It's my first real fan fiction (I've done a one shot and co-wrote a few with my friends) So I will definitely need Reviews and opinions :D **


	2. I KISSED LILY EVANS!

Lily and Severus sat together at breakfast the next morning even though they weren't supposed too. She after all wasn't a Slytherin but she didn't care. She would sit wherever she wanted. Even if she was a prefect she didn't pay too much attention to the rules when it came down to something as simple as where you have to sit. "So are you ready for the OWL's?" Severus asked cautiously knowing any mention of them and Lily may have a mental breakdown. "Well," She began "I know I'll pass potions because I'm good at potions. Transfiguration needs some work, but I think I'll do fine in Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of magic. I am really worried about Care of Magical Creatures though, do you think I'll do okay?" He nodded and smiled at her "Of course Lily you'll do amazing in everything." Lily of course had been studying like crazy and at times was convinced she would fail everything and at other times she was completely confident in passing every subject. Unfortunately for her friend she was more often worried of failing then confident of passing.

James Potter Screamed across the Great Hall "LILY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE?" She stood up and screamed back "Avoiding you." She smirked and sat back down. "I really do like your new haircut Sev, I like it A LOT It looks awesome on you," She smiled at the boy in green robes next to her. His serious face turned into a smile, "Thanks Lily." They got extremely silent and after about a minute Lily said "Gumdrop," Which was one of their MANY Private jokes and the both started laughing and considering laughter is contagious it was a few seconds before everyone in the Great Hall was laughing. Awkward silences always lead to laughter for Severus and Lily. The OWL's were in a few weeks so Lily swiftly got up. "I'm gonna go to the Gryffindor common room and study," She smiled. Severus nodded.

Lily sat down in the common room only to be interrupted by the one and only James Potter. "Evans, go out with me?" He asked her. "No Potter I will not go out with you," She replied. She watched his face fall to a very non James expression. "Okay Lily I'll be going then," He said with actual disappointment. He had never shown her disappointment when he asked her out. "I won't ask you out again at least till the first OWL's are over," Then he smirked at her.

She looked back down at her assignment and he kissed her on the cheek and ran as fast as he could away from her screaming "I kissed Lily Evans I kissed Lily Evans," In a sing song voice. She immediately got up and chased him around the common room pulling out her wand and hexing him. He suddenly fell to the ground in a heap due to the Jelly Legs Hex. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She did the counter curse. "EVER!" She punched him in the face so hard his glasses broke and shattered into pieces. He clutched his face and ran down to the hospital wing.

"Lily Evans," Madam Pomfrey asked James. He nodded "I kissed her cheek and she punched me, oh she's so feisty I love it." Madam Pomfrey laughed "Yes well she's caused me quite a bit of trouble over the years." Sighing she got to work and fixed James in a heartbeat, "You need to stay here for at least an hour." James sat there, "Bu-But I ha-have to study for my potions OWL! I'm gonna fail my potions OWL!" She sighed "Accio Potions book," She said and the book landing in her hands. She handed it to James! "There study."

James got to work even though when he said it he had no intentions of studying potions or even studying for that matter. Soon enough the Marauders were all in the Hospital wing talking to James. "Good job mate a kiss? And only Jelly legs and a punch? Wow she must be falling for you," Sirius said laughing. The boys around chuckled. "I wish, there are endless possibilities of how to make her fall for me though," He said smiling. Sirius and Remus stared questioningly while Peter nodded in agreement but he was just ignored. "Well boys step one I need a girlfriend," He smiled. "Prongsie we have been telling you that for ages," Sirius smirked at his friend. "Oh darling Padfoot I need a girlfriend to make Lily Evans jealous." Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes, "That will never happen," Said Remus and Sirius shook his head in agreement. Peter was now reading a book in a corner.

"We can always try mates," Just as James said this Alice came to visit him! "Alice," He smiled at her, "Will you go out with me?" She looked at him in awe. "James… What happened did Lily punch you TO HARD?" He laughed. "Oh beautiful Alice, Lily punched me just hard enough to knock some sense into me. You are far more beautiful and kind then her," He said sweetly. She giggled softly "Well since Frank doesn't want to ask me out sure James." James Smiled. Alice left to tell everyone she was dating James Potter. "Well Moony, Padfoot, Step one completed," He smirked.


	3. Ruin Someone else's life!

**A/N : Review please! :D **

"Lily guess what?" Alice asked excitedly to her best friend.

"What," She asked not looking up from the history of magic book she was studying.

"James asked someone else out!"

Lily looked up startled and a smile broke over her face, "I think I finally punched him hard enough," She laughed.

"Lily guess what else!" Lily was about to get irritated she was far too worried about her OWL's to care.

"What," She looked back at the book.

"I-She said yes," Alice had made a mistake in saying I!

"YOU WHAT?" Lily jumped up. "Do you realize what a jerk he is?"

"Oh Lily lighten up I have a boyfriend," Alice smiled.

"Oh I'm happy for you just- wow him? Really Alice? Frank is a nice guy and I think he likes you James is evil!"

She smiled "I liked Frank but I mean it's James Potter. He is so hot, why did you ever say no to him?"

Lily looked down, "Severus told me to say no, I kinda wanted to say yes."

Alice gasped "You wanted to say yes? Do you still want to?" She asked worried.

Lily looked up in shock "HELL NO ALICE I'D NEVER EVER WANT HIM!"

Alice smiled "Good I was worried I'd have to honor the best friend code and break up with him.

"I have a boyfriend anyway Alice, Severus remember?" She nodded,

"Well I mean he's your best friend isn't it weird."

Lily smiled, "No."

The two weeks leading up to the OWL's were full of studying for the fifth years. It was the most stressful time they had ever been through "Wait till NEWT's" some seventh year students said laughing then turning back to their books to study. Even the Marauders stopped pranking people so they could have some time to study.

Lily woke up the morning of the first OWL, History of magic and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast as early as possible book in hand.

"Hello Lily-Flower you look quite like a Veela today," A familiarly annoying voice commented.

"Potter," Lily said opening her book.

"Well Lily-kins are you just going to ignore me?"

"Yes and don't you have a girlfriend," and with that she moved to sit with Severus at the Slytherin Table.

"Hi Baby," He said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Lily smiled forgetting all about OWL's. Melting under his stare.

He opened her book, "Study I don't want you to fail because of me."

She looked at the book unwillingly.

**A/N: So we all knows what happens the OWL than the whole Snape jerkish thing so I'm gonna skip that and start a bit after because if you don't know what happened and just watched the movies you are an IDIOT!**

"Lily I'm sorry," James Potter looked extremely guilty knowing it was his fault she lost her best friend and her boyfriend,

"Look James it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't had it in him to say it so it's not your fault."

"Lily I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Okay Potter you're a complete and total prat and it wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a jerk to him I lost my best friend, the first person I ever shared magic with," Lily said tears her face, "Why do you even care go ruin someone elses life for once."

"Snape is looking for you Lily," Someone said from behind.

"Damn I don't want to talk to him," She screamed.

"He's threatening the fat lady," The girl said.

"Ughhh I'll talk to him… Then maybe punch him, where is my wand?"

**A/N: We also know what happens here.**

Lily kissed Severus and then pulled her fist out and punched him as hard as she could, "I had to say a proper goodbye."

Severus stood there dumbfounded at his loss his nose bleeding.

**A/N : AND THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED!**


	4. When one Marauder cried

"Evans go out with me," James asked the next day.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER YOU THINK YOU CAN FLIRT WITH ME AND ASK ME OUT? AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" Lily cursed him and turned to Sirius.

"Make sure he stays out of my way or I will tell on you for your well- I know you guys are extremely good at Transfiguration," She growled so no one would hear.

Sirius nodded, "Prongsie your girlfriend is disturbed."

James frowned, "She isn't my girlfriend Padfoot she hates me more than ever."

Sirius nodded solemnly and they both went into their dormitory and James started to cry and when one Marauder cried they all cried. Well since Remus and Peter were busy studying.

"PADFOOT I RUINED ANY CHANCE I COULD EVER HAVE WITH HER!"

"James," Sirius said mockingly. "I am only crying because now we will have to hear about Evans even more."

Remus walking in, "Oh GOD NOT ANOTHER Marauder crying fest."

"Moony," James whined "Lily doesn't hate you! Become her friend and make her forgive me."

"JAMES POTTER SHE HATED YOU BEFORE EVEN IF SHE DOES FORGIVE YOU IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING," He screamed. "You are dating Alice now anyway."

James face fell. "Shit I forgot about Alice."

Remus left fuming with anger at James. How could someone be so insensitive? James had been chasing after Lily for ages and he messed up pretty badly this time. Why couldn't he give it a break? Let her calm down, she had just lost her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Lily?" Alice asked.

"Uh-huh?"

Alice saw the look on her face was not pleased. "You were right."

"Aren't I always," She half smiled "What was I right about?"

"James Potter is a jerk. I'm breaking up with him and I'll ask Frank out."

Lily grinned, "Thatta girl now we're talking." 

(At Breakfast)

"I need to talk to you," James and Alice said at the same time.

"Me first," Alice said. "I'm breaking up with you. _Lily_ was right you ARE A JERK!" She screamed the last bit.

James frowned, "I know I am a jerk I'm sorry Alice." He took her in for a hug and then said "I'm sorry I hope you won't hate me forever."

Alice sat with her best friend Catherine. Lily sat with Remus.

"Remus I need you to be my friend because honestly I only had one _friend _and some rather friendly people I would talk to."

Remus nodded "Of course Lily you didn't deserve anything that happened, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met."

Lily smiled "Thanks Remus that means a lot."

They ate in silence studying for their last OWL!

"Are you ready to pass?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. Lily knew he was the best choice of a friend for her but she wasn't going to have too much fun.

The end of fifth year went by and sixth year was getting ready to start.

Lily stood on platform 9¾ looking for her _friends_. In the remaining two weeks of her fifth year she had became somewhat close with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James Potter, to her amazement, had stopped asking her out and started treating her like a friend. She still, of course, hated him with a burning passion but was going to give him a chance. Why? Because her being friends with him would hurt Severus Snape in the worst way possible. It was evil but it was her plan.


	5. I'm not dating potter

"Lily Evans what's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Hi James," Lily said flatly. Yes he had been promoted to his first name.

James smiled at her.

"So where's the stalker? Seriously annoying? And Bad Immune System?"

"Ah Lily, Peter isn't a stalker, Sirius is not that annoying and Moony well…."

"Yes?" Lily asked him.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Well at least that proves you're a good friend, I know what he is but seriously where's the Posey?"

"What? How do you know?"

"I figured it out in first year I mean every full moon? Then I saw you sneaking off to the Whomping Willow one night and saw you Sirius and Peter Transform. I know things about people you wouldn't believe; you aren't the only ones with a secret."

Suddenly a sulkey familiar Slytherin showed up in front of Lily.

"I'm Sorry," Severus said.

"Severus Snape this is why I was a councilor at a wizard camp all summer so I didn't have to listen to you, it's not just you calling me a mud blood, it's because your goal in life is to become a death eater isn't it?"

Severus stood there for a moment, _Imperius_

Lily unknowing she had been cursed said "Oh Severus I forgive you, I love you." Then she kissed him, in front of everyone.

Severus Snape took the curse of and used a silent memory charm!

James knowing what had happened pulled out his wand "Stupefy."

Snape fell to the ground.

"JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Said Lily not remembering what she had just done.

"He put you under the imperius curse. Made you kiss him," He was shaking with anger.

"Ya well he is my boyfriend and he wouldn't use an unforgivable curse," She said angrily.

"What?" James said shocked.

"Ya we've been dating for about a year now, come on James where have you been just yesterday you were complaining about us being together," Lily said

"Why are we one platform 9¾ there's still two weeks until the OWL's?" Lily asked

James looked at her in utter shock. "Catherine and Alice are looking for you," He managed to say.

He boarded the train and used a spell to make his voice loader "6th year Gryffindor in compartment 627 NOW!" He demanded.

Lily didn't come instead she sat alone thinking she was a 5th year still.

The meeting in compartment 627 consisted of James story and an idea to make Lily Evans go out with him.

"Give it a rest Prongs," Sirius said because her dating him was the LEAST Of their worries at the moment.

"No guys give it a chance. We tell Dumbledore what happened we tell him that she needs to see what happened and we tamper with our memories to make it look like she said yes to me."

They had to admit it was a really good idea. "Okay," Moony agreed.

"Sure," Catherine Said.

"Sounds great," Alice smiled

Peter nodded.

"She hates you she won't believe it," Mary said doubtfully, "But let's try it."

Sirius still doubting nodded "Okay."

The train arrived at Hogwarts and the Gryffindors went to the headmaster with Lily telling him the story and asking to use his Pensive. The sorting and feast started and he took them up to his office.

"Here," He smiled.

They already had the memories ready and tampered with so when Lily plunged in she saw the first memory.

"MUDBLOOD," And the scene changed to the common room.

"Evans go out with me," James had asked.

"Call me Lily," She had replied.

"Lily go out with me," He asked sweetly.

"Yes," She smiled and hugged him.

The scene changed it was the last day of fifth year and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was out of the Pensive now.

"I am not dating Potter." She said sternly.

"Yes you are baby," James wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't make me hex you," She said pulling away.

"Lily, you are dating him we all swear to it."

She sighed, "Well sorry but I'm not anymore. We are over."

James looked down and walked out of the Dumbledore's office. "What's the password for the Gryffindors?" He asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Lemon Drops," he replied.

And with that James left his eyes on the ground holding back tears.

**A/N: Aw poor James. He was so sure this time it would work too. GO SIRIUS YOU WERE RIGHT! Damn you Snape for using an illegal curse and making the girl lose her memories. **


	6. James Secret

"James Potter I can't believe you tried to trick me," Lily gasped when she came into the common room.

"How'd you find out?" He asked

"Well the first memory I could tell was real," She looked down sadly.

"The second one become fuzzy right after you asked me out and the third one was so fuzzy I could barely see it," She replied to him.

"Oh Lily I'm sorry I just love you and I want you," He said sadly.

"Potter I know that you do but I simply don't like you, You've embarrassed me and my friends and pranked us, you and your stupid Marauder friends think you know everything."

"Lily you know we became sorta friends over the while you don't remember?"

"Me? Friends with you?" She laughed shrilly. "I don't think I'd be friends with you if you were the last person on EARTH!"

"Lily Evans I am addicted to you and I love you, everything about you makes me want you more and more, everytime you say my name or look my way or even breathe so I can hear you attracts me to you. I wanted more than anything in the world to go out with you but of course that won't happen, my par…." James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your what?" Lily asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter really, at least you know how I feel about you even though I am sure you knew before."

"I actually didn't know all of that," Lily said and walked away into the girl's dormitory.

James walked into the boy's dormitory and sat down on his bed as a tear trickled down his face. "God I am a wimp and I almost told about mum and dad." He sobbed harder at this and kicked the bed frame which trembled. Sirius came in and gave James a confused look.

"I almost told her about what's going on with my parents. I am so lucky I stopped myself. I can't have people pitying me for that. Especially not Lily," James said as though it should have been obvious.

Remus walked in unnoticed.

Sirius nodded and said, "James mate some people can be cured from that."

James looked at him, "My dad's completely mental, lost all of his memory and mum's dying."

Remus silently left the room. He had wondered why Lily forgetting everything bothered him so much and it made sense now.

Remus went to the girl's dormitory and knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it," Called a trembling voice.

"It's me, Remus," He called back.

Lily opened the door with tears streaming her face.

"Lily can I talk to you?" He asked gently.

"Sure," She nodded.

"I just found out something I am not supposed to know so I obviously can't tell you but one really important thing is no matter how annoying James may seem he is going through a really rough time and also him watching you lose memories hurt him like nothing else could except of course if he had to watch you die, wow I'm bad at cheering people up."

Lily laughed, "Ya not the happiest conversation I've ever had."

Remus looked solemnly at her, "This isn't really supposed to be a cheer up anyway, No offense Lily, so basically I was against the whole memory tampering but I didn't wanna speak up so I kind of came to tell you what happened." He pulled out a bottle of truth potion, "To prove I'm not lying." He drank it.

Lily sat there in awe of what Remus was doing for her.

"Do you think Severus really used the Imperius curse?" She asked him.

"Yeah I do, I just don't see you kissing him after what he did to you," Remus replied.

"Why was James so mad about me forgetting?" She asked because she knew it would work because he'd taken the potion.

Damn, Remus hadn't thought of this so of course he blurted out what he had just heard James saying to Sirius! "Well James dad was fighting Death Eaters and they tortured him to insanity. I heard death eaters do that a lot." Remus looked very disappointed in himself.

Lily gasped "WHAT?"

"His dad doesn't remember anything," Remus looked to the ground wishing more than anything he could take back what he had said.

"Wow I feel so bad for him," Lily said sadly.

"He didn't want you to know cause he figured you'd pity him," Remus said, "Well actually he didn't want anyone to know I overheard him talking to Sirius and it'd be hard to hide it from Sirius because well… Sirius lives at James house ever since he ran away."

That was another shock to Lily, "When did Sirius run away?"

"Over the summer while we were consoling wizard camps in Hogsmeade," Remus replied.

"Were we?" She asked interested.

"Yes we actually became pretty good friends," Remus blushed remembering how close they had become and how James would kill him if he found out how close 'friends' he and Lily had become.

"You seem embarrassed," Lily said.

The potion was wearing off but Remus still wanted her to know the truth.

"Well I actually am," He admitted.

"Why?"

"Well over the summer we kind of kissed once or twice," He muttered.

"WE WHAT?" She said incredulously.

"Shh… I don't want anyone to hear," Remus said quietly.

"Oh God Remus did we really?"

"Yes but we can't let anyone know," He said.

"Of course not," She replied as though letting someone know was the last thing on her mind.

"Well I don't feel good that any of it happened because I mean you're a great friend but well, I don't think I like you like I thought I did, Plus even if I did James would kill me, Do you like me like that?" He was talking as though a babbling curse had been shot at him.

"Remus I don't think I like you like that," She sighed, "But that's just it I don't think that I do."

"Tell me when you find out," He said and left the dormitory.

**A/N : Don't worry lovely people. This is just another setback. It's a James and Lily fan fiction Don't you worry your little heads off. Thanks so much for the reviews and subscriptions. I would LOVE Some suggestions about what you want to happen next. It is 11:53 PM And I am about to go to bed… So Ya…. I hope you guys enjoy reading my fan fictions. Also Poor James…. Poor Remus he was under truth potion and told Lily everything! Wow I wrote A LONG Chapter… Do you want them Longer? Shorter? Or is this the right size?**


	7. The Nightmares

**In the Girls Dorms**

A smile traced Lily's soft pink lips as she fell asleep. She had kissed Remus Lupin her crush since, well, the first day of first year. She was head over heels for him like James was head over heels for her. Remus had told her to tell him when she found out. Was this hopeful or not? Did he actually like her or no? He said he didn't but maybe he was lying.

_Lily was looking in a mirror seeing an older version of herself! She knew it was her even with a swollen stomach and slight wrinkles. She could see her red hair, her hair that always clashed with the Gryffindors Scarlet Robes. She saw her bright green eyes with curiosity that perfectly matched the Slytherins robes. She reached her arm out to touch the mirror when she heard something crash. She turned around and pieces of the mirror fell onto her head. She had a shard stick into the back of her neck. She looked around the room to see Voldemort with James Potter (his black hair sticking up and his hazel eyes full of terror, anger and a softness after seeing Lily) in one arm and a wand pointed at James in another. James eyes were fearful and his redish pink lips were quivering. _

"_You can kill me but don't kill her," He begged him. "You can't kill Lily!" _

_Voldemort laughed a cruel evil laugh "You think I won't go after the stupid little mudblood just because you ask?"_

_James let a tear escape his terror filled hazel eyes, "I love her." He pleaded. _

"_Don't kill Harry," Lily Shouted. _

_Voldemort pushed James to the floor into the glass, his hands got cut and scrapped, he was bleeding immediately. Voldemort looked over at Lily his snake like eyes were filled with hatred. He pointed his wand at the defenseless Lily. Lily stood shocked and James gasped in terror as the wand was pointed at her!_

"_If you love her so much why don't you watch her die?" _

"_NO DON'T KILL HER PLEASE NO!" James was begging on his hands and knees. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a flash of green light and then blackness._

Lily shot up in bed screaming. She was panting for air. She pushed her red tangled hair out of her face and her bright green eyes shot around the room looking for anything that could have made the dream seem less real. It had been so vivid. So scary. She thought she had really died for a few short moments.

"Could you chill Lily?" A voice asked from the darkness of the room?

"Sorry Alice I just had to worst nightmare but it's okay now," Lily said in a rushed and worried voice.

Alice got out of bed and walked over to Lily's bed. She put her arm around the red head and smiled at her even though it was too dark to see what was going on.

"It's been a rough day for you huh Lils?"

"It's been a weird day that's for sure," Lily said quietly.

"You can say that again," Alice said sincerely.

"It's been a weird day that's for sure."

The two girls started laughing.

"Thanks Alice you're always there to help me when I am feeling down."

"You know me! I am a people pleaser," Alice laughed at this.

"So this is a fault in the Lily Evans theory," Lily sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"The Lily Evans Theory, It is a theory I live my life by," Lily smiled.

"Oh that's cleaver tell me about it," Alice asked.

"Well rule one Avoid Gits rule two avoid dreaming about gits rule three avoid James Potter because he is worse than a regular old git and rule four avoid dreaming about James Potter!"

Alice laughed, "It's up to you to add the avoid James Potter bit isn't it? And what was the fault?"

"Well, it was kind of breaking rule four," Lily muttered.

"Lily Evans you dreamed about James Potter?" Alice asked in a violent whisper.

"Unfortunately."

"Tell me about your nightmare," Alice asked curiously.

"Well the most curious part is You know who was in it trying to kill James and than I shouted don't kill Harry!" Lily asked in a confused and dumbfounded voice!

**In the Boys Dorms**

James Potter was fast asleep in his four poster bed. His glasses lay on his face because he had been too upset to take them off. Underneath his eyes were puffy and his nose was red from crying. His ruffled hair lay messily on his pillow as he tossed in his sleep.

"_James he's coming after us," Lily shouted._

"_Lily he's coming after our son," James said in a weak unpleased angry voice._

"_Well what are we supposed to do sit around and wait to get killed and wait for our baby to get killed?"_

"_No Lily Flower we have to go into hiding!"_

"_I want him, she pointed a finger at her huge pregnant stomach. "TO BE SAFE AND LIVE A REGULAR LIFE!"_

"_Lily I do to but we have to do what's best."_

_James anger filled hazel eyes met Lily's sad green eyes and for a moment it was in utter silence._

"_Come on we have to go," He grabbed her hand and they apparated into a house set up for their safety._

_Lily looked around the house and her eyes softened, "It's a nice house."_

_James looked around, "If you like it I do too."_

_She hugged him, "We'll make it through this safely and we'll have a son and he'll grow up and when he's eleven he'll go to Hogwarts and he'll grow up and have kids and we'll be grandparents. We have to make it through this." She said in a very desperate way. _

"_We will and if we don't we'll keep our son alive no matter what."_

"_Promise?" Lily asked like a child making sure there friend didn't tell anyone who they liked._

"_I promise," James laughed at the tone of voice she had._

James woke up suddenly. That was the weirdest dream he'd ever had and he'd had a bunch of weird dreams lately. He laughed at his worry and woke up Sirius.

"James can you keep it down?" Sirius asked in an angry tired voice.

"Sorry Padfoot I was having the weirdest dream ever," He said smiling.

"Well go back to bed and tell me about it tomorrow." Sirius was very irritated.

"Sure thing Pads," he said.

"Go back to bed Prongsie, Night," He sighed and put his head down on the pillow.

**A/N : This was intended to be a ton longer! I was gonna make Lily's dream much more descriptive but I didn't! Sorry! The **_**Italics**_** are dreams! So basically this is all cool divination type stuff :D! I am trying to be much more descriptive in my stories so…. You might see some awful description! Sorry I am not uploading much. I need to get my copy of the deathly hallows back to check facts like people who were in school and stuff like that.**


	8. Wolfsbane

"LILY DREAMED ABOUT YOU LAST NIGHT!" Alice yelled loudly to James at breakfast.

Lily frowned and her face turned pink. She lowered her head and let her hair fall around her face.

"Aw Lily I dreamed about you too," Came James voice from his new seat beside her.

"Ugh Potter you are so annoying," She said but it came out more as a laugh.

"You know you want me," He said ruffling his hair.

"You and that STUPID Hair of yours!"

"So did you really dream about me?" James asked curiously.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Tell me about your dream," He smiled.

"Well," She began but stopped herself, "WAIT WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!"

"Because I had a dream about you last night and I'll tell you about it."

"Fine you speak first," Lily said smugly.

"Okay and don't interrupt," James said. "We were married and you were pregnant and we were hiding from someone."

"Okay well that's weird," Lily said annoyed. "You-Know-Who was going to kill you but you were fighting for me and then I said don't kill Harry even though he was trying to kill you and then he killed me it was weird."

James face went pale. "Harry?" He asked now trembling.

"Ya what's wrong?"

"That's my dad's name do you think You-Know-Who is trying to kill my dad?"

"Maybe," Lily said going pale. "I don't think so though does he have a reason to go after your dad?"

"Yes," James said sadly "Because he didn't kill him the first time." The words slipped out of his mouth and sounded like acid!

"JAMES!" Lily shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Lily knew perfectly well what he meant but she tried her best to act surprised because he couldn't know that Remus told her about what happened. She didn't want to get Remus in trouble after all.

"I mean You-Know-Who got his stupid death eater friends to try and kill my dad they were torturing him with the cruciatus curse when the Aurors arrived. The death eaters disapperated before they were put in Azkaban and my dad was tortured into insanity." James became paler with every word his lips trembled and his hands shook.

"James I'm so sorry," Lily muttered. She actually did feel sorry for him.

"It isn't your fault Lily."

"But I'm still sorry."

"Don't be but if we have dreams like this again we should tell Dumbledore."

"Of course," Lily said.

"Lily can you pretend I didn't tell you any of that and you just go back to normal!"

"Of Course _POTTER_!" She said the last word louder than necessary.

"That's my Evans!"

"I am NOT Yours!"

"You will be," He said dreamily and walked away.

They had double potions that morning. Lily walked to a seat and put her books down. James moved from his seat beside Sirius and sat beside her. She glared at him and moved next to Remus.

"Hey Lily," Remus smiled.

"Hey Remus how are you?"

"About as good as I can be," He said and in his mind added _Right before full moon!_

"You look sick!"

"I AM sick," he said simply and Professor Slughorn walked into the room. Everyone went silent.

"Today we are going to be experimenting with the plant Wolfsbane."

Remus' back stiffened and he sat up very straight in his hair. Wolfsbane was a plant that was a very good way indeed to kill a werewolf. Severus smirked at Remus.

"The plant Begonias," Professor Slughorn continued listing the ingredients he would give them.

Remus calmed down after that, but Severus' smirk scared him. Just the way he seemed to know, did he know?

"Moony are you okay? You look pale as a ghost." James asked Remus after class.

"I'm fine but," He toned down his voice till it was a barely audible whisper and James leaned into hear "Wolfsbane is a poison that can kill a werewolf and Severus Snape smirked at me when Slughorn mentioned it."

"Oh no! Moony this isn't good mate!"

"Ya think? If anyone besides the marauders knew I'd be okay with anyone except him!" Remus stated a little too loudly.

"Be okay with what?" Lily emerged from the class room.

"Just something your death eater friend may know!" James went into his goofy annoying and mean personality the second he saw Lily.

"Don't you DARE Call Sev a death eater! He's not."

"Lily calm down and James don't call people death eaters! Lily I need to tell you something later!" Remus said.

"If it's that you're a werewolf I already know and Severus has also caught on," She whispered the words coming out of her mouth like venom.

"WHAT?" James and Remus stated very startled in unison.

"Of course how long did you think you could keep it a secret? I caught on in first year but I didn't say anything because I trust you, Severus caught on in about third year but I always defended you Remus and said that I believed you were sick. And don't give me that look Potter! Remus is my friend and I would defend anyone who was innocent!"

James and Remus looked at each other and back at Lily!

"So you don't have any problems with it?"

"I'm pretty sure if I did I would run away screaming right now." She laughed and walked away.

"Wait Evans go out with me!" James called after her.

She turned around and faked a smile, "Yes oh I want to date you so much. I thought you'd given up," She faked a happy sweet voice.

James face light up with pride "Really?" He asked slowly.

"No Potter you are an idiot." She turned and left with her back straight and her nose up.

"Wow Moony she's hot!"

"Aw Shut Up Prongs," Remus said wacking James in the back of the head with a potions book.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!"

"Let's go to Defense against the dark arts come on!"

"Got it," James smirked rubbing the back of his head.

**A/N : Good chapter? Review? Please? Also if you're enjoying this check out my other story they never switched secret keepers! I think you'd like it a ton!**


	9. Boggats

"Today class you are going to be fighting off Boggats," The professor told the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were in defense against the dark arts. "A few of you weren't at the feast so I am Professor Alvarado and I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher." He smiled at the students, "Can anyone tell me what a boggat does?"

"It shows your worst fears," Lily said quickly.

"Yes Miss-," He asked.

"Evans," She smiled widely.

"Yes Miss Evans but you didn't raise your hand," He said sternly.

"Sorry Professor Alvarado," She muttered.

"It's quite alright," He smiled at her.

"Miss Evans is quite correct the Boggat does show your worst fears," He said. "Now the way to get rid of a Boggat is with laughter. A simple spell called _Ridickulous _will turn the boggat into something funny. We will be doing a practice session today. It is a simple feat but, your past teachers have failed to teach it to you. In the cupboard behind me there is a boggat lurking inside and you will all be facing it, Remember the spell and good luck." He released the boggat and called out names from a list.

"Mr. Black," Sirius stepped up to the cupboard transformed into a large snake. He preformed the spell. It continued like this for a while. Remus' turned into a full moon, Lily's turned into her parents dead bodies, and then it was James turn.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Alvarado called.

"I can't," He said softly.

"What Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing," He said louder.

He approached the boggat which transformed into Sirius and Lily who were intertwined in each other, you could barely tell which body belonged to who. **(A/N : I mean kissing!) **Then Lily broke apart from him and said, "You are so fabulous, way better than that best friend of yours. What's his name? John Lotter? Oh what does it matter? I have YOU!" Sirius turned into Remus, and Peter, and Severus. It was still Lily wrapped around them.

James stuttered but finally managed to call out the spell. He turned bright red as he looked around at the students staring at him. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. The Marauders looked at each other in horror and then looked at Lily who was standing there dumbfounded at the scene.

"Yes Class you may go," The professor said slowly and awkwardly.

The Marauders found James in the boy's dormitory where he was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his face and his head placed on his knees. Sirius went and sat beside James and wrapped his arm around him. James looked up and they could see his eyes were red and scratchy.

"What did I do," James moaned.

"It isn't your fault," Sirius said soothingly. "The Boggat showed your worst fear. Why have shame in it?"

"Because she saw it! She saw it all."

"And what does that matter? She should realize it isn't some sort of game now!" Remus said sincerely.

"That's true but," He protested.

"Don't say anything! Just go be James Potter. Go and prove your better than hiding in your room from the fears of the outside world."

"Ya know what! Your right! I'll show them," James got up and walked out the door, down the stairs to the common room. Lily was sitting there and she caught a glimpse of James coming down the stairs.

"Oh no," She muttered and gathered her books and went to her dormitory.

**A/N : REALLY SHORT! Review! I know I haven't updated in like 8 years (Sarcasm) and this is pathetic but I tried! I really did!**


	10. Love Potions

"You know who should go out?" Lily asked Alice.

"Who?"

"Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black," She said.

"Why?"

"Well my new and improved Lily Evans theory says so."

"What would that be?"

"Head boy and Head girl always fall in love."

"Really, and what if, when your head girl, Severus, is head boy?"

"That would be bad."

"What about James?"

"That would be a million times worse."

Alice laughed at her friends tactics.

"Let's go to potions," Lily laughed because her friends laugh was so funny, Alice snorted when she laughed.

"Sure," They grabbed their bags and left.

"Today we are going to begin a project," Slughorn said. "It is to brew a love potion, of your choice, and you will have two partners to do it with."

Lily and Alice looked at each other and then Marlene.

"I have pre chosen the partners so you will not be able to chose," Lily looked down sadly.

He named a list of people working together.

Marlene, Alice, and Severus.

Lily, James, and Sirius.

And more groups like that. Lily was stuck with James Potter, and Sirius Black, brewing a LOVE POTION! She was screwed.

"ALICE! MARLENE! MARY! CATHERINE! HELP!" Lily screamed to her dorm mates.

"Sorry girl but theres nothing we can do," Alice said.

"Switch groups with me?"

"Would you really rather be with Severus Snape?"

"Shit, Never mind!"

"Look, Lily it'll be okay," Marlene said. "Maybe he'll even sneak you some of the love potion." She added winking.

"Oh shut up," Lily said but now that Marlene had said this her brain filled with worry.

"Sirius," James sang.

"Yes?"

"We are working with the beautiful," He said in an announcer voice. "Wonderful, marvelous, talented, perfect in every way, LILY EVANS!"

Sirius groaned at his friends annoying obsession.

"And she is the best potion brewer in the class," James added.

Sirius perked up at this.

"And we aren't stuck with Moony or Wormtail," He said rudely smirking at his other friends.

"Thanks mate," Remus smiled head on his pillow.

"Aw your welcome you prat!" Sirius joked.

Remus childishly stuck out his tounge.

A/N : Short Chapter, and just a filler! I know pathetic but… I tried


	11. Best Friends and Sexual Threats

**A/N: I am just fast forwarding to Seventh Year… You'll read about sixth year drama in the seventh year though.**

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_You have been chosen to be head girl, please don't abuse this._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_~O.O.O.O.O~_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You have been chosen to be head boy, please don't abuse this._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_~O.O.O.O.O~_

They compared their head letters, and Lily was ready to rip off James, head.

"YOU FORGED IT!"

"How on Earth would I do that?"

"I don't know! Remus is supposed to be head boy!"

"Nope," James said popping the p.

"Yes! Yes he is! Oh what is Professor Dumbledore thinking? He's gone mad!"

"Oh Lily calm down."

"How can I calm down?"

James rolled his eyes, at the girl standing in front of him, whilst Lily was close to tears.

"You didn't even work for this!"

"Yes but I am head boy and we have to get along."

"I don't want to get along with you! I tried, remember the potions incident last year? That's what I get when I try to get along with you!"

"Oh good times," James smiled.

"Good Times? Really James?"

"Yes! You thought you were in love with me! Great times!"

"I have a theory, Dumbledore sent the letter to the wrong person and wrote the wrong name on it! Uh huh! That's my Lily Evans Theory for this year."

"Lily Evans Theroy?"

"My set of rules or a theory, about the magical world!"

"Interesting!"

"Seriously how did you forge it?"

"I didn't!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well believe it Evans!"

"I won't!"

_~O.O.O.O.O~_

"Professor? You can't be serious?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid I am! I have major doubts in this arrangement though," Said Professor McGonagall

"Well, if you have doubts, why did Professor Dumbledore do it?"

"I am not quite sure Miss Evans," She said. "I think he was having a little bit of fun."

"Oh Merlin! I can't work with Potter! I just CAN'T!"

"Well you can turn in your badge if you want," She said.

"Never mind! Ugh!" Lily stomped off to the heads common room!"

_~O.O.O.O.O~_

"Look Lily," She growled at James using her first name. "I think we need to come to an agreement on things! 1. If we are working together we need to be friends. 2. Friends call each other by their first names! 3. We can't argue over every single thing! Okay?"

"Fine Pot- I mean _James_," She said.

"Are you sure your okay with this," He asked. "If you're not I'll turn in my badge right now, to make you happy."

"No," She said almost sadly. "It's fine, you did get it and you shouldn't not be head boy because of our awful past!"

"Thanks Lily!"

_~O.O.O.O.O~_

"What are you doing," Lily asked as James sat beside her in the Great Hall.

"Friends sit together!"

"No," Lily sighed. "Best friends sit together."

"Well lets be best friends!"

"No," She said annoyed.

"Give me a chance Lils. You dunno what could be in store?"

"Is that a sexual threat?" She teased.

"If you want it to be!"

"JAMES!"

"Sorry," He laughed.

**A/N : Gah! I know, Pathetic. **


End file.
